


Tiny 'Tato

by klb, TheArcher



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Encouragement, Filk, Gen, Support Potato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArcher/pseuds/TheArcher
Summary: Filk with lyrics by klb and TheArcherPerformed by TheArcher as Sad Fan and klb as Tiny 'Tato, the small potato who believes in you.
Comments: 57
Kudos: 72
Collections: Voiceteam 2020





	Tiny 'Tato

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["I am a tiny potato and I believe in you" art](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/627214) by EmilysDiaryOfficial. 



> This idea was based on two things:
> 
> 1) TheArcher (in the context of a heated discussion about best kinds of pizza) saying "My Taste Is Not Your Taste And That's Okay," which Carboncopies immediately abbreviated to MTINYTATO.
> 
> 2) Chantress following up by linking to art (see "inspired by" link) that has the potato used in our cover art and the words "I am a tiny potato and I believe in you. You can do the thing."
> 
> And now here we are. It's Tiny 'Tato's moment to shine.

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](https://archive.org/download/tiny-tato/Tiny%20%27Tato.mp3) | **Size:** 2.5 MB | **Duration:** 3:03

| 

Cover Art by TheLordofLaMancha.  
  
---|---  
  
Lyrics (to the tune of "Honey, Honey" by ABBA)

 **Sad fan** : Oh man, I think this is a cool idea for a fanwork, but… it's so weird. No one else will care. I mean, it probably won’t even be that good. Oh well, never mind I guess.  
**Tiny ‘tato** (bursting through the wall like the Kool-Aid Man): NOW WAIT A GOSH-DARN MINUTE. SOMEONE DOES CARE. ME! I AM A TINY POTATO, AND I BELIEVE IN YOU.  
**Sad fan** : But—  
**Tiny ‘tato** : But nothin’! *cue music* 

_Tiny ‘tato, you can do it, aha, tiny ‘tato  
Tiny ‘tato will cheer you through it, aha, ‘tiny tato  
You’ve got lots of work to do  
But I still believe in you  
I know you can do the thing  
Listen to me sing  
You’re gonna be so happy_

_Tiny ‘tato, filled with love and carbs, tiny ‘tato  
Tiny ‘tato, don’t have legs or arms, tiny ‘tato  
I know you think I’m just cute  
(I know that you think I’m just cute)  
But I’m serious to boot  
(I also can fit in a boot)  
You’re wonderful, you’ll go far  
You’re a super star…...ch_

_Tiny ‘tato, make the weird thing, uh-huh, tiny ‘tato  
Tiny ‘tato is not judging, nuh-uh, tiny ‘tato  
You won’t be the only one  
(You won’t be the only one)  
Who thinks that the weird is fun  
(it’s gonna be so much fun)  
The point of view that you’ve got  
Can’t be tater-taught  
winky-face emoji_

[Dance Break]  
I like so much wacky stuff. And sometimes my taste is not your taste. And that’s okay! It’s still just as tasty either way, y’know? MTINYTATO. And that project you’re working on? There’s someone out there who’s going to think it’s the tastiest snack in the world. YUM. Now dance with me!

_Tiny ‘tato knows you’re scared, uh huh, tiny ‘tato  
Tiny ‘tato will be there, *voila*, tiny ‘tato  
Just take the first tiny step  
A masterpiece could come next  
You won’t know until you try  
Maybe you’ll french fly?_

**Sad fan** : Okay, you know what? I’ll do it!  
**Tiny ‘tato** : YAY!

  
art by blackglass

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Not Gritty!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467002) by [Ravin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin)
  * A [Restricted Work] by [Ravin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin) Log in to view. 




End file.
